Mr and Mr Coldwar
by Nocte.Oblitus
Summary: Alfred es un actor que al fin, después de mucho esfuerzo recibe el papel de su vida como protagonista de una gran película, el problema sera que tendrá que compartir el estrellato con quien menos quiere. AU.
1. Coprotagonistas

La verdad no estaba siendo el mejor día de Alfred F. Jones, para ser un actor muy bueno en lo suyo, aunque aun sin recibir todo el reconocimiento que merecía, tenia que pasar las duras y las maduras para conseguir buenos papeles, que lo fueran a hacer reconocido, tal como se merecía. Y por fin… La semana pasado le habían informado de su nueva película que lo lanzaría directamente al paseo de la fama, lo haría popular, trascendental, ¡marcaría época! Y aun así… Alfred no estaba feliz, por un simple motivo… tendría un co-protagonista, y eso no era todo, ese 'co-protagonista' era alguien a quien había odiado desde siempre, se conocían desde la academia de teatro… Iván Braginski.

Con solo recordar ese nombre la imagen distorsionada de aquel ruso aparecía en su mente, lo recordaba a la perfección, era imposible de olvidar, sobre todo su enorme nariz que eclipsaba hasta el sol (y según el servia para guardar bicicletas), ojos pequeños, diminutos, estaba seguro que uno era de vidrio rojo y el otro violeta, fríos como el hielo mismo. Siempre llevaba una sonrisa torcida, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos y filosos, el cabello blanco, peinado hacia atrás, con mucho volumen, como Drácula, usaba una capa negra también, y también estaba seguro que tenia una pata de palo con la cuales torturaba a sus compañeros cruelmente, ¿Qué mas? Era blanco como un muerto y no salía a la luz del sol… ¿y dormía en un ataúd? No recordaba, tan bien no lo conocía, pero sabia que era malo… aunque recordándolo de esa forma no se explicaba como había tenido tan buenas notas en la academia, y siempre se conseguía buenos papeles dentro de las obras… quizas los amenazaba a todos para conseguir sus papeles, podía ser. Como fuera, no queria compartir una película con el, mucho menos su estrellato, hacia años que no lo veía, había vuelto a Rusia después de terminar las clases, y no había sabido nada mas de el, pero estaba seguro, completamente seguro que seguía igual de malvado que siempre con su capa y su pata de palo.

"_Olvídate de detalles como ese, demuestra lo profesional que eres__"__-había dicho Arthur cuando le contó de forma mortificada lo que le estaba pasando-__"__vas a trabajar para Elizabeth Héderváry, y el guión lo escribió Kiku Honda, no tendrás otra oportunidad igual__"_

Y por esas palabras tan sabias de su hermano mayor era que estaba ahí, en el estudio… que sabe decir ¡era enorme! Nunca antes había estado en un lugar así, jamás… Y no podía evitar estar emocionado, ansioso, asustado y sobre todo… perdido. No tenia idea de a donde tenia que ir, ¿tendría camerino? Necesitaba a un guía, pero todos iban y venían de forma tan rápida que Alfred apenas si les podía preguntar algo, además parecía que su voz se había quedado guardada en lo mas profundo de su garganta, ¡que no era momento de ponerse tímido!

-este… disculpe, señor…-llamo con tanta seguridad como pudo a un hombre que iba cargado de cosas- ¿me podría decir donde…?

-toma, lleva esto-ordeno el hombre, entregándole las cajas que cargaba y empujándolo por la espalda hacia un mar de gente que iba y venia gritando cosas, dando ordenes, pasando escenografías de allá para acá, maquillando de forma rápida a un par de personas, mas gritos, ordenes, le señalaban y le indicaban que tenia que apresurarse con las cosas y la cabeza a Alfred le daba vueltas y apenas si sabia donde estaba parado, cargando las cajas, moviéndose de forma errática, angustiado, sin saber a donde ir, la verdad ya estaba a punto de gritar para ver si imponía un poco de orden en medio de todo ese caos, pero tropezó con uno de los cables de las cámaras, las cajas se fueron al suelo junto con el, cayendo de rodillas, en medio de cartones bolsas plásticas y lo que parecían muchas bolsas de sangre, algunas de las cuales se reventaron, logrando que diera un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

-son de utilería da~ -dijo una voz suave y mas bien infantil, haciendo que Alfred alzara la vista y se encontrara con un hombre de ojos violeta, cabello de un rubio ceniza, lacio, tenia una sonrisa amable en el rostro y parecía la clase de persona en las que confiarías tu vida por esa sonrisa casi cautivante-¿necesitas ayuda?

-erh… si, estoy… algo perdido, busco el estudio de… Mr. and Mr. Cold War…

-te puedo acompañar si gustas-le tendió una mano, la cual por no hacerle sentir ofendido Alfred acepto y dejo que le ayudara a levantarse, sacudiendo sus ropas, tratando de olvidar el mal rato que acababa de pasar, siguiendo a aquel hombre que parecía saber hacia donde iba y le guiaba en medio de la multitud.

-uh… gracias

-no hay problema, yo también estaba perdido cuando llegue da~

-ah… yo es primera vez que vengo, ¡voy a protagonizar una película que será un éxito de taquilla!

-felicidades

A Alfred le molesto el hecho de que su acompañante no pareciera sorprendido ni nada con aquella gran noticia, ¿no se daba cuenta que estaba hablando con la próxima gran estrella del cine? Como siguiera con esa actitud condescendiente no le daría un autógrafo.

-si, no cualquiera era apto para el papel, me escogieron de entre un montón de actores porque era el mejor, hasta Orlando Bloom y Johnny Depp estaban en la lista-no era verdad, pero una mentirita blanca no le hacia mal a nadie, ¿cierto? Además, mientras el otro no se enterara todo bien.

-vaya~ debe ser muy importante da~ aunque había escuchado que tenia un co-protagonista

El oji azul chasqueo la lengua como toda respuesta, frunciendo el ceño al recordar a Iván, el de la pata de palo, parche en el ojo y una joroba (ni cuenta se daba de cómo iba distorsionando sus recuerdos)

-no es así, yo soy el único protagonista, el otro es el villano, nada mas

-entonces yo estaba mal informado

-yep, muy mal informado, yo seré el héroe de esa película, ¡el que los salvara a todos!-le quedo mirando con una sonrisa radiante-¿y tu eres encargado de vestuario o algo?

El mas alto soltó una risita y cuando estaba por contestarle fue interrumpido por una mujer de vestido rosa y blanco, largo cabello negro y una flor en el cabello que parecía enojada.

-¡ustedes dos! ¡Los hemos estado buscando por todas partes!-los regaño, tomándolo a uno de cada brazo, arrastrándolos con rapidez hacia una oficina-¡Iván, se suponía que tenias que llegar hace una hora! La señorita Elizabeth esta furiosa

-lo siento da~ me entretuve con alguien-contesto de forma tranquila el hombre que había ayudado a Alfred.

-espera-Alfred abrió los ojos como platos-¡¿Iván? ¡tu!-¿Qué diablos había pasado con el ojo de vidrio, el parche, la pata de palo, la joroba y los colmillos de vampiro?

-¿yo que?

-¡¿tu eres…?

-¡Al fin!-la directora de la película, Elizabeth salio de la oficina, con las manos en las caderas, mirándolos furibunda un par de segundos antes de sonreír sonrojada-¡que linda pareja hacen! ¡serán perfectos par el romance!

-¡¿romance?-Alfred no tenia idea en lo que se acababa de meter.


	2. Mr and Mr Cold War

-¿Qué quiso decir con romance? ¡creí que era una película de acción!

-lo es, pero también tiene una intricada trama de romance, sin eso no se hace buen drama y es necesario

-¡¿pero con un hombre?-se paseaba por toda la oficina, mientras que la directora de la película lo miraba seria, de piernas cruzadas sentada sobre su escritorio, en otro asiento frente al escritorio estaba sentado Iván, con su sonrisa tranquila y sin discutir, aparentemente no estaba molesto con aquello-¡yo me esperaba a una rubia espectacular de grandes curvas y sexys labios rojo pasión! No… el

-pero si los labios de Iván son sexys-ronroneo ella, acercándose al ruso y acariciando sus labio con los dedos de forma sutil-y el es lindo de verdad

-¡pero es un hombre!

-seguro te encantaría protagonizar con Orlando Bloom o Johnny Depp da~ -Alfred enrojeció violentamente al escucharlo, claro… el otro sabia bien que no lo habían escogido de entre los otros, el muy maldito había empezado a jugar con el desde un inicio.

-¡you fucking bastard! ¡maldito commie!-se enojo aun mas cuando vio que el otro se reía-¡no te rías 'Vanya'!

-no me digas así, no tienes derecho da

-Va-nya~

-cuida tu lengua Alfie-el ruso se puso de pie colocándose delante de el, ambos enfrentándose con la mirada, casi chocado sus pechos viendo quien colocaba la mirada mas fiera.

-oblígame Vanya

-¿se conocen?-pregunto la joven que los había traído a la oficina.

-déjalos Mei Mei, esto es oro… tanto odio solo puede guardar una ardiente historia de pasión desenfrenado del pasado que termino mal

-¿pasión?

-¿ardiente?

Alfred se quito los lentes con cansancio, antes de levantar la mirada hacia la directora que lo miraba de una forma tan intensa que le descoloco un poco-no voy a trabajar con el, es por principios, lo he odiado desde siempre

-al parecer no te das cuenta de tu situación Jones-dijo ella, cambiando su mirada por una severa y fría-esta es la oportunidad de tu vida, no digamos que hayas tenido mucho éxito en tus trabajos anteriores y sabes bien que esto te quitara de una vez de esos papeles de extra en teleseries y comedias baratas-dio un golpe en la mesa-tu escoges, dejas tus rencillas infantiles de años o… maduras de una vez y nos demuestras de lo que eres capaz

Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, casi hasta lastímaselo, mirando a la directora y nueva jefa, luego al ruso que se había vuelto a sentar y se mantenía serio y nuevamente a la mujer castaña-bien, lo haré

-decisión correcta, mañana a las 6 am en el estudio, sin demoras

-entendido-murmuro secamente el americano antes de salir de la oficina dado un portazo, tratando de controlar su genio, marchándose a su casa de una vez.

-señorita Héderváry…-Mei Mei, la chica de la cabellera negra se acerco con timidez a ella.

-déjanos solos Mei

La asiática hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y salio de la oficina, dejando solos a Elizabeth y a Iván.

-espero lo mejor de ti Iván

-da

-ya leíste el libreto, el borrador

-da-tamborileo impaciente con lo dedos sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente la pared con el ceño fruncido.

-mas les vale dejar ese absurdo rencor de lado de una maldita vez, lo que paso en el pasado…

-en el pasado se queda-la interrumpió el, levantándose de su asiento-nos vemos mañana

-si arruinan mi película… no los contrataran ni para extras de programas infantiles

Iván la miro una ultima vez de forma seria antes de irse sin decir palabra alguna, dejando a la mujer sumida en sus pensamientos, maldiciendo el infantilismo de sus dos nuevas estrellas.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-¿entonces tienes que trabajar con Iván? ¿tu rival de secundaria? ¿ese Iván?

-si Arthur, ese Iván

-el grandote que daba miedo, ¿ese Iván?

Alfred comenzó a creer que estaba hablando en otro idioma porque el otro no daba señales de entenderle. Tomo aire, armándose de la nula paciencia que le quedaba, bebiendo su quinta lata de coca cola, arrugándola y tirandola a la basura.

-si, ese Iván

-¿y te reconoció?

-en un principio no estoy seguro…-recordó lo amable que le había tratado y hasta le había ayudado, ¡que humillante! ¡su enemigo de la infancia lo había ayudado!-pero ya después… fue igual que antes

-pero bueno, es una película de acción, seguro lo tendrás que golpear y ahí te desquitas

-es de acción y… cofcofromancecofcof

-¿romance?

-¡¿como diablos entendiste?

-¿y será romance con el?

-al parecer-se golpeo la cabeza contra el muro repetidas veces, mientras su hermano mayor lo dejaba desahogarse, mirándolo con pena mientras bebía su te-no quiero ni pensar en que… lo tengo que… besar…

-o tener sexo con el

-¡¿Qué?

-todas las películas de Héderváry tienen sexo

-oh my god… I hate this…

-pero… Alfred, tranquilo, siempre es todo fingido, no tendrás que darle un beso de verdad ni nada, tampoco tendrás que tener sexo, todo es juego de luces y cámaras, tu tranquilo y esfuérzate, ¿si? Es tu oportunidad bloody hell,, no la desperdicies y no dejes que el te afecte

-¡por supuesto! ¡pronto estará mi nombre con letras de oro en el paseo de la fama!

-ese entusiasmo…

Alfred se fue a su cuarto, tirandose sobre la cama, mirando su techo lleno de estrellas luminosas y calcomanías de series animadas infantiles.

-Braginski…

Cerro los ojos, recordando su infancia, antes de convertirse en hermano de Arthur, cuando aun vivía con sus padres en un pueblo pequeño. Las imágenes de su mente eran claras y coloridas, los sonidos vividos y altos, las textura incluso aun permanecía al igual que los olores y sabores de aquel pueblo rural y alejado de las grandes ciudades.

También recordaba perfectamente el día de verano cuando vio por primera vez a Iván, estaba jugando en la calle con su hermano gemelo cuando le vio llegar a la casa de al lado y lo primero que le sorprendió fue verle con bufanda aun con el calor que hacia, pálido, ojeroso, pensó que estaba enfermo y sintió pena cuando vio que sus ojos estaban llorosos y enrojecidos. El pequeño ruso lo quedo mirando también y sonrío, aun cuando llevaba casi todo el rostro cubierto por esa bufada de color rosa.

_-hola-Alfred se acerco cargando una pelota de brillante color rojo-__¿quieres jugar con nosotros?_

_Iván le iba a contestar cuando apareció un hombre alto, enorme, de mirada fría y un gesto tan torvo que le hizo estremecerse de miedo._

_-no pierdas tiempo Vanya, nos vamos_

_-da-fue un murmullo tan frágil y suave con el que respondió el otro niño que el americano estaba seguro que se podría poner a llorar en cualquier momento. El hombre lo tomo en brazos, llevándoselo lejos de Alfred, Vanya, como lo había llamado el sujeto, lo quedo mirando, haciéndole un leve gesto con la mano como despedida, antes de apartar la vista._

_Aquella noche, cuando estaba cenando con su familia escucho a su padre decir:_

_-acaba de llegar gente nueva al pueblo, muy rara, son extranjeros, un hombre asiático nada amable junto con un pequeño que me parece es de Rusia, no pude saber mucho, el sujeto es parco y no habla casi con nadie, tampoco permite que el niño se aleje mucho de el, cuando le pregunte sobre donde venían casi me mato con la mirada__…__ dudo que sea su hijo, el pobre niño siempre parece estar a punto de llorar._

_Alfred miro de reojo a su gemelo, que le devolvió la mirada preocupado, y esa misma noche se prometió algo, por primera vez, conocería a ese niño de la bufanda y le haría sonreír al precio que fuera._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Era imposible que estos dos se odiaran tanto sin explicar el porque de esta relación tortuosa, iré contando mas a medida que pase los capítulos.

Muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews, actualizare pronto!

Proximo cap: _Luz, camara, ¡acción!_

_-es__…__ demasiado controlador, obsesivo, a veces tengo ganas de__…__ -Alfred hizo un gesto con las manos como si ahorcara a alguien, y le salio de forma tan natural al pensar en el ruso que las cosas se le hicieron mucho mas fáciles- y ya_

_El ruso rodó los ojos-es tan infantil__…__ me cansa su actitud egoísta, si tuviera un arma, a veces pienso que__…__ -hizo la mímica de disparar y luego rió junto con el yanqui-se arreglarían fáciles las cosas._


	3. Luz, camara, ¡acción!

Se levanto animado, corriendo al baño para darse una ducha, cepillarse los dientes, arreglarse el pelo, sacar su mejor ropa y luego bajar corriendo a la cocina.

-hola Arthur-dijo al paso, robándole una tostada a medio comer.

-buen…

-¡adiós Arthur!-salio como un huracán rubio, tan rápido como había entrado, corriendo al garaje, tomando sus llaves de paso para luego tomar su hermosa motocicleta, su orgullo y mas grande posesión. Se subió sobre ella, haciéndola andar, sintiendo como ronroneaba el motor entre sus piernas.

-¡Alfred!-Arthur salio al garaje, aun con pijama y bata, el cabello desordenado y rastro de sueño-ponte casco little bastard

-ya voy…-se acomodo su casco que tenia un águila calva estampada, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aun cuando hacia frío y aun ni el sol salía, era de verdad temprano.

-suerte…

-soy un héroe, nací con suerte baby~ -dijo de forma arrogante antes de salir aceleradamente de allí, acelerando a fondo su motocicleta, dejado al mayor con el ceño fruncido, aunque sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Llego cuando aun faltaban quince minutos para las seis, orgullos de su puntualidad, dejo estacionada su motocicleta y corrió al estudio, lleno de energía y optimismo, había decidido dar lo mejor de si y olvidar al ruso, cuando llegara el momento… le demostraría lo profesional que era.

Aunque la verdad le choco bastante al entrar ver que el ruso ya había llegado y que le estaban empolvando la cara. Apretó los labios con enojo antes de relajar el rostro y sonreír como si nada, aunque de forma algo rígida.

A las seis en punto ya estaba todo listo, ambos vestidos y arreglados, la escenografía representaba la oficina de un psicólogo, con un escritorio, un sillón amplio y uno mas pequeño para el psicólogo que resulto ser un albino de ojos rojos y mirada petulante que miro a Alfred de forma fija unos momentos antes de sonreírle de forma burlesca, cosa que no le gusto para nada.

-¡a posiciones!-ordeno Elizabeth, sentándose en su puesto, con un megáfono en una mano y una rosquilla a medio comer en la otra-luz~ cámara~ ¡acción!

Alfred se acomodo en su asiento, pero antes de poder decir algo casi quedo sordo cuando la mujer volvió a gritar.

-¡corte!

-¿Qué diablos pasa?-mascullo el albino, quitándose los lentes que se había puesto especialmente para la ocasión.

-Iván, cielo… la bufanda-pidió la directora, y el ruso frunció el ceño, tomando su prenda a malas ganas, aunque sin quitársela.

-¿es necesario?

-ya solucionamos tu problema con eso, quítatela

-pero…

-¡Iván!

El ruso suspiro resignado mientras que Alfred lo miraba con expectación, jamás, desde que lo conocía lo había visto sin ella, no importaba la época del año, nunca se la quitaba, a veces cambia el color o el diseño, pero jamás andaba con el cuello desprotegido y el yanqui estaba mas que seguro que escondía algo y su corazón latía rápidamente cuando el ruso se la quito con una lentitud infinita, dejado ver un cuello pálido, común y corriente, nada extraordinario.

-¡a sus lugares! Segunda toma, luz, cámara ¡acción!

-bien señores Cutter… dígame señor Brian-el peli plata que hacia de psicólogo se dirigió a Alfred, mirándolo por sobre los lentes-dígame, ¿Qué es lo que le molesta de Ángel?

-es… demasiado controlador, obsesivo, a veces tengo ganas de… -hizo un gesto con las manos como si ahorcara a alguien, y le salio de forma tan natural al pensar en el ruso que las cosas se le hicieron mucho mas fáciles- y ya

-claro, tapa el dedo con un sol-dijo Iván, o 'Ángel' sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Qué dice usted Ángel?

El ruso rodó los ojos-es tan infantil… me cansa su actitud egoísta, si tuviera un arma, a veces pienso que… -imito el sino de un disparo y luego rió junto con el yanqui-se arreglarían fáciles las cosas.

Elizabeth los miraba emocionada, estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que había pensado, parecían coordinarse tan bien, los gestos tan naturales y como decían que se matarían mutuamente era… tristemente encantador, claro… por eso se llevaban tan bien, eran felices manipulando la idea de hacerle daño al otro.

-Mei Mei, necesito que me tengas listo lo mas pronto posible lo que te hable ayer.

-entendido

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Había aprendido muchas cosas al cabo de un par de días, el como se movía el estudio, lo que en un inicio pensó que era puro caos, termino por ser una marea que se movía en perfecta armonía y sincronizadamente, la gran mayoría eran muy amables.

Ahora ya conocía mucho mas y no se perdía, conoció a los otros actores, el albino que hacia de su psicólogo se llamaba Gilbert Weillschmidt y se trataba de un alemán narcisista con el ego demasiado inflado, pero que era una persona agradable igual, si es que se sabia como tratar, también estaba su hermano, Ludwig, que no se parecía en nada a el, alto, rubio y fornido, con una poderosa musculatura, se hacia pasar por uno de sus enemigos e intimidaba en pantalla, pero fuera de cámaras era amable y correcto, siempre preocupado por Feliciano, un pequeño italiano que se suponía era un actor secundario, horriblemente torpe y que se la vivía pegado a la espalda del alemán, disculpándose por todo lo malo que hacia. Había muchos mas, un chino que parecía llevarse bien con Iván dentro y fuera de cámaras, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Yao, o algo así; también había un francés pervertido que en mas de una ocasión le había tocado el trasero y se dedicaba a coquetear la mayor parte del tiempo, Francis o algo así se llamaba, esas eran las personas que había visto mas de cerca. También conoció a quien estaba encargado de lo que era la banda sonora, un austriaco con cara de malas pulgas llamado Roderich, del vestuario se encargaba Mei Mei, maquillaje un polaco que hablaba de forma extraña, un sinfín de gente trabajaba allí y aun no los conocía a todos, aunque la mayoría eran amables, lamentablemente la mayoría de sus escenas eran con el ruso y en cámara andaban de mayoría, pero fuera de estas las cosas solo empeoraban horriblemente y mas de una vez debieron separarlos antes que pasaran a los golpes por una estupidez ('te bebiste mi café', 'respiraste mi aire', 'tu sombra es deforme' y así varias cosas mas)

Muchos no se explicaban el porque de tanto odio, les sorprendía saber que se conocían desde la infancia (y algunos apoyaban la idea de que había un engaño amoroso de por medio).

Había días (raros días) en que salían temprano y salían a beber algo a un bar cercano y conocido, por lo general era Gilbert el que daba la idea, aun siendo tan arrogante, narcisista y egocéntrico, era simpático, mas aun cuando bebía, aunque Ludwig, su hermano menor la pasaba realmente mal, ya que el albino se sentaba sobre sus piernas, le abrazaba por el cuello y se ponía a contar cosas de su infancia de forma vergonzosas para cualquiera, que hacían sonrojar al menor hasta las orejas, era la clase de ebrios cariñosos, así como Feliciano era un ebrio alegre y entusiasta, Francis se ponía aun mas cariñoso de lo usual y Yao armaba escándalos y llamaba a Iván a gritos, el cual… nunca iba a no ser que lo llamaran para arrastrar a Yao de vuelta a su casa, esto ocurría cuando ya estaba muy ebrio para poder recordar el camino a casa. A Alfred le llamaba la atención que el ruso nunca saliera con ellos, se mantenía al margen de las juntas sociales, aunque por otro lado le parecía normal, después de todo, ¿a quien le podría agradar una persona así?

-oi, Alfred, tu… niñito mimado

-¿Qué pasa Gilbert?-lo toleraba solo porque el otro ya estaba demasiado borracho para poder defenderse. Aguanto pacientemente el abrazo del albino, que tenia una botella de cerveza en una mano.

-¿Qué pasa entre tu y el ruuuuuuuuuuso? ¿Por qué tanto odio?-le picó la mejilla con un dedo esperando una respuesta y todos los miraban con evidente interés-¿un problema romántico que termino con un corazón partido?

-ja-soltó una carcajada seca-no, nada de eso, solo nunca nos llevamos bien

-Pff… yo esperaba algo mas divertido… ¿seguro seguro segurito que no hay nada mas que le quieras contar a Ore-sama?

-bruder, ya nos vamos-aviso el Alemán.

-no, Lud, no quiero, la noche es joven, noooo

Hizo una pataleta cuando el otro lo tomo en brazos, cargándolo sobre su hombro antes de sacarlo de allí. Dejando a Alfred con los demás, bebiendo cerveza y logrando que se perdiera en sus recuerdos. ¿Hoy vendría el ruso a buscar a Yao?

No, Iván no iba a no ser que fuera muy necesario, parecía ser el guardaespaldas del chino, que era el único con el que conversaba mas fuera del set y con el que sonreía de forma no fingida. No podía evitar intrigarse por ello, ¿Por qué se llevaban tan bien?

Sin embargo, la verdad era que esos días de salir temprano e irse a beber eran contados con la mitad de los dedos de una mano, la mayoría del tiempo los hacían trabajar hasta muy tarde y no daban mucho tiempo para que Alfred pudiera analizar las relaciones extrañas entre rusos y chinos, la verdad… no tenia tiempo para nada, apenas si para comer.

Ocupaban casi todo el día con las tomas desde el amanecer hasta muy entrada la noche, Alfred volvía agotado a su casa y mas de una vez se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones del estudio.

Con el paso de los días Alfred estaba agotado, empezaban muy temprano por la mañana, rayando el sol y terminaban después de media noche, demás le habían prohibido comer varias cosas para que no subiera de peso y le habían impuesto una rutina de ejercicios para que fortaleciera su musculatura. Francamente al termino de la segunda semana de grabación, cuando aun iban solo en la quinta escena ya estaba mas que agotado, se dormía en cualquier parte, las ojeras ya no pasaban disimuladas ni con maquillaje y estaba mas irascible que nunca, y lo que mas le molestaba era que el ruso, el maldito ruso precia llevarlo todo perfectamente bien. Ser actor de una gran película, el protagonista, ya no parecía tan divertido como antes, es mas… casi comenzaba a odiar todo y lo único que queria era un descanso. Pero lo que mas odiaba de todo… era tener que ver al ruso todos los días, estar peleando siempre con el y además… que invadiera sus sueños en recuerdos perdidos de su niñez, no era nada justo, el muy maldito ruso ni le dejaba tranquilo cuando estaba durmiendo.

-vaya… he visto muertos con mejores cara da~ -se burlo Iván, sirviéndose su taza numero ocho de café y recién iniciaban el día, seguro de allí sacaba sus energías el muy bastardo.

-no lo dudo, seguro tu mismo los mataste, ¿no?-estaba tirado sobre un sillón, descansando mientras pasaban la escena de los malos, en la cual Ludwig parecía llevarse buena parte del papel principal en una escena de alto riesgo sobre un helicóptero.

Se le cerraban los ojos, agotado luego de haberse acostado a las cuatro de la mañana para levantarse a la cinco, esa no era vida para nadie, era explotación.

-haya sido así o no, sigues luciendo horrible, deberías dormir Alfie~

-callate la jodida boca y ve a torturar cachorros o que se yo-entre abrió los ojos cuando le escucho reír de forma suave para luego verle perderse por las interminables galerías del lugar, viendo por ultima cosa su bufanda blanca ondear sutilmente tras el.

-es imposible que hayan sido la misma persona-suspiro, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, convenciéndose que el pequeño ruso que conoció en su infancia no podía ser el mismo con el que peleo toda su adolescencia y ahora parte de su adultez, aun cuando sabia que si era la misma persona, se negaba a aquella posibilidad.

_La segunda vez que vio a Iv__án ya había pasado meses desde ese fugaz primer encuentro, aun cuando sabia que vivían e la misma ciudad, su padre de vez en cuado mencionaba a los extranjeros que había llegado y por lo general no decía buenas cosas de ellas, Alfred y su hermano Matthew tenían prohibido acercarse a ellos, mas por miedo al hombre asiático que por el pequeño, mas de una vez__…__ su padre quiso llamar a la policía para denunciar a ese hombre, había visto al pequeño ruso lleno de moretones y heridas, nunca sonreía y tendía a mantener la mirada baja, casi sin hablar, el señor Jones estaba seguro que ese niño era maltratado, pero las autoridades no podían hacer nada, al parecer__…__ el asiático era un hombre de mucho poder y peligroso._

_Llovía copiosamente sobre el pueblo donde vivían, a Alfred se le había hecho tarde para volver a saca y trataba de correr de regreso sin hundirse hasta las rodillas en e barro, pero apenas si podía avanzar, el viento le había volado la gorra y su bufanda estaba llena de lodo, al igual que sus ropas empapadas, se desesperaba mientras la noche caía se forma horrible y cerrada. Alfred odiaba la oscuridad, seria un miedo que le perseguiría toda su vida, cuando cayo por décima vez al barro, soltó un leve sollozo por sentirte tan solo y perdido en esos momentos, cuando una pequeña mano blanca apareció frente a su cara para ayudarle._

_-¿necesitas ayuda?-era el ruso, que lo miraba de forma triste como siempre, aun tendiéndole la mano, por primera vez lo veía solo, estaba igual de mojado que el, embarrado y temblaba por el frío, ambos estaban exactamente iguales._

_-mi casa__…__-se detuvo cuando un rayo rompió el aire y se abrazo al otro niño, aterrado y este también lo abrazo, igual de asustado, para luego jalarle hacia los árboles, en el bosque, siempre en silencio, apretando con fuerza la mano de Alfred cada vez que otro rayo o un trueno perturbaba el aire, hasta que al fin encontraron refugio bajo un árbol caído, y ambos se quedaron muy acurrucados, tratando de darse calor mutuamente, temblando con cada relámpago, cada trueno, tratando de darse seguridad. Hasta que la tormenta paso, cuando recién amanecía y el pequeño rubio tubo el valor de salir de su escondite, mirando al otro niño de ojos violeta, sonriendo de forma tímida._

_-vamos a mi casa, mi mami tendrá chocolate caliente_

_-nyet_

_-¿volverás a tu casa?_

_-no, yo me voy da_

_-¿A dónde?_

_-a mi casa de verdad-por primera vez le vio sonreír, auque fue de forma muy leve-poká_

_-¿Cuándo volverás?_

_-nunca-sonrío un mas, precia demasiado feliz cuando dijo eso y se marcho corriendo, dejado tras de si como ultimo recuerdo en Alfred su bufanda flotando cual fantasma tras el, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque._

_Ese día, cuado volvió a su casa, se gano una cachetada de parte de su angustiada madre, un regaño de su padre y un montón de abrazos junto con un buen resfrío por haberse pasado la noche mojado. De Iván no volvió a saber, hasta que paso un año y vio lo mas horrible que vería en su vida y le dejaría marcado para siempre._

-no…

-Alfred, despierta, Alfred…

-que no lo haga.. Por favor…-el aludido, aun dormido, soñando con los recuerdos de su infancia se giro en el sillón, demasiado estrecho para el, cayendo al suelo y despertado de golpe, asustado- ¡papá has algo!-grito antes de darse cuanta que estaba en el estudio, frente a Mei Mei, Iván y Gilbert, la primera preocupada, el segundo lo miro de forma inusualmente fría y el ultimo le miraba de forma burlona. Diferencio el sueño de la realidad, el pasado del presente.

-tenias una pesadilla-dijo la única mujer presente-hablabas dormido… mencionaste a…

-suficiente tiempo perdido-Iván la interrumpió con un tono severo, que no le había escuchado jamás ocupar, mucho menos con una mujer-tenemos trabajo que hacer, si el yanqui no puede con todo esto se vuelve a su casa y renuncia a su carrera de actor, los débiles no sirven aquí

Naturalmente que Alfred se indigno.

-no soy débil, puedo perfectamente con esto

-perfecto, tenemos una escena que grabar

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Próximo capítulo: ¿Un Tango?

_-bien__…__ la escena que tenemos ahora es la del beso, y espero algo bueno, aquí es todo natural nada de trucos ni efectos de luces._

_-espere__…__ ¿Qué?-Alfred abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a, escuchar eso, ¿no que era fingido? El no podía__…_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier critica es bien recibida (así sea para decirme que les gusto, que lo odiaron, para amenazarme, tomatazos, lo que quieran)


	4. ¿Un tango?

Estaba furioso con la actitud del ruso, el cual parecía igual de enojado que el, ambos llegaron al set, mirándose con odio, uno frente a otro mientras lo demás se agrupaban e sus lugares correspondientes.

-bien chicos, esta escena es una de las primeras la verdad y… ¿Qué les pasa ahora?

-nada-contestaron a un tiempo, sin quitar las miradas de furia.

-bien… la escena que tenemos ahora es la del beso, y espero algo bueno, aquí es todo natural nada de trucos ni efectos de luces.

-espere… ¿Qué?-Alfred abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a, escuchar eso, ¿no que era fingido? El no podía…

-trabajo es trabajo-mascullo el ruso, entornando los ojos peligrosamente, haciendo que Alfred le imitara aquel gesto.

-fine, let's go bitch

-horosho govnyuk (1)

Por algún motivos, todos en el set tuvieron la sensación de que aquello terminaría mal, horriblemente mal, mas la directora siguió igual adelante.

-no es un beso y ya, quiero un beso que me haga sudar señores, es una pelea de poder. Luz, cámara, ¡ACCION!

Iván avanzo un par de pasos hacia el y Alfred giro en torno a el, caminando de forma lenta, hasta tomarle de la muñeca y tratar de atraerlo hacia el, pero el otro se negó e hizo el movimiento contrario, haciendo que el yanqui chocara contra el, notando su diferencia (minúscula diferencia) de alturas antes de apartarse y volver a jalarle de la muñeca, esta vez si logrando su objetivo, pero el ruso le tomo del mentón con la mano libre y le obligo mirarlo a los ojos. El oji azul se deslizo de su agarre y retrocedió un par de pasos, con el otro apegado a el, antes de intentar separarse y hacerle una zancadilla al otro, logrando que se resbalara, pero evito que llegara al suelo, tomándolo de la cintura e inclinándose sobre el, él otro flectó una de sus rodillas, casi envolviendo su cintura con su pierna, antes de estirarla y alejar al otro de golpe y volver a tirar de su mano, logrando que cayera sobre su cuerpo, inclinándose el mismo un poco hacia atrás para tomar bien su peso, pero Alfred nuevamente se salvo dándole un pisotón.

-ellos están… bailando tango-susurro Mei Mei mientras su jefa miraba fijamente la escena-el tango mas…

-agresivo y bestial que he visto-termino de decir la otra-cuanta pasión…

-cuanto odio-dijo Gilbert, viendo como los otros dos destilaban algo mas fuerte que el odio, era aberración por el otro, una pelea a muerte, ninguno de los dos cedía en ser el besado, parecía que estaban estableciendo quien era el débil de los dos y ninguno queria perder, de ningún modo.

El ruso le tomo de la cintura y lo apego de golpe a el, interponiendo una pierna entre las suyas de forma brusca, obteniendo un gruñido de parte del yanqui, que puso una mano tras su cuello, enredando sus dedos en su pelo, jalándolos con fuerza, apegando su rostro suyo, las respiraciones agitadas y las miradas mas intensas que nunca. Era el momento del beso, era perfecto, ideal. Todas las respiraciones se detuvieron, los corazones latieron sincronizadamente por un par de segundos, esperando el beso… que nunca llego porque Alfred le dio un cabezazo a Iván en plena nariz, el ruso se defendió dándole un rodillazo en el estomago que lo dejo sin aliento por un par de segundos antes de lanzarse contra el otro a golpes, y ambos rodaron por el suelo, golpeándose salvajemente, chocando contra uno de los extremos de la escenografía, botando un par de cámaras de alta definición y todos se apartaban asustado de ellos, al fin, el caos que todos temían se había desatado.

-¡corte! ¡deténganse! ¡BRAGINSKI, JONES ALTO!

No había voz que los hiciera entrar en razón, estaba ciegos de furia y parecían dispuestos de sangre, Mei Mei soltó un chillido asustando cuando vio sangre e el suelo, se iban a matar, no se detendrían hasta matarse.

Por fortuna, alguien mantuvo la cabeza fría, Ludwig, llego de la nada con un extintor y los rocío a ambos con espuma hasta dejarlos cubierto completamente. No hubo mas movimiento, solo silencio y todos mirando la espuma a la espera de que salieran ambos medios vivos… o medios muertos.

Segundos de sufrida expectación antes de que ambos salieran, completamente mojados, llenos de sangre, maltratados y con la ropa hecha un desastre, jadeando agotados, dejadose caer al suelo, sentados, aun insultándose entre respiraciones entre cortadas.

-ustedes dos-dijo la directora, con un aura tan oscura que muchos se asustaron mas con eso que con la pelea misma-a enfermería, ahora.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Alfred tenia el ojo derecho morado, el labio inferior partido, un esguince en la muñeca y varios cortes, dos de ellos grandes y en su frente, junto con muchos moretones y rasmilladuras. Iván por su pared tenia una ceja partida, el pómulo izquierdo horriblemente hinchado y amoratado, también tenia el labio inferior partido, un par de rasguños por el mentón y un corte profundo debajo de la oreja, de cuando chocaron contra una de las cámaras. Cada uno tenia una bolsa de hielo, uno en el ojo y el otro en la mejilla, ambos con cara de venir saliendo del dentista y frente a ellos, su muy estimada directora que se paseaba como leona enjaulada.

-bestias, animales, bastardos, imbéciles, idiotas, malditos retrasados-les dio una larga lista de insultos para luego seguir con sus defectos, gritando cada vez mas y en un tono tan alto que ya luego solo podrían escucharla los murciélagos a ese paso-¡debí habérmelo esperado! Pero no… pensé, tuve la ilusión estupida de que serian profesionales dejarían sus niñerías de lado, ¿era mucho pedir? ¿y que tengo ahora? ¡dos actores, buenos para nada lastimados! Ni con maquillaje pueden tapar eso, ¿pero saben que? Me harte, ya tuve suficiente de ustedes.

-¿se cancelara la película?-pregunto Iván.

-¿nos cambiaras por Bloom y Depp?-se angustio Alfred.

-no, no tienen tanta suerte, una vez que se meten conmigo.. No hay vuelta atrás, esta película se terminara si o si ¡y ustedes darán ese maldito beso!-iban a interrumpirla pero cada uno recibió una cachetada que por suerte no sintieron mucho gracias a los antiinflamatorios y analgésicos-tengo un plan, para que aprendan a llevarse bien de una maldita vez, se irán a vivir juntos.

-¿Qué?

-es una broma da…

-se irán a vivir juntos-repitió, asesinándolos con la mirada para que guardaran silencio-una cabaña apartada, en el bosque, muy lejos de cualquier ciudad o centro urbano, donde tiene lo justo y necesario para vivir, tendrán un solo baño, una cocina, una mesa, dos sillas, una maldita cama y no los sacare de allí hasta que aprendan a ser civilizados. ¿quedo claro? ¿alguna pregunta?

-es una broma, cierto?

-yo no haré eso da…

-¡no es una broma y si lo harán, si que lo harán maldita sea si es que no quieren terminar repartiendo pizzas el resto de su vida!, Mei Mei

-si

-¿tienes listo lo que te había pedido?

-todo listo y en orden, las maletas de ambos ya están en el auto

-perfecto… salen en diez minutos a su nuevo hogar, los estaré vigilando

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Y por esa conversación ahora Alfred tenia la cara apoyada contra el vidrio, en el auto, sentando en la parte de atrás junto con el ruso, llevaban mas de dos horas viajando y estaba seguro que daban vueltas en círculos, estaba mareado queria descansar, dormir, pero con el otro al lado no podía, mas encima había visto a Iggy antes de irse, el cual le regaño por la pelea y dijo que un tiempo a solas les haría excelente a ellos dos para que maduraran de una buena vez.

Su cabeza golpeo contra el vidrio cuando el vehiculo dio un salto por los baches del camino, dejándole un nuevo chichón, pero al menos devolviéndole la lucidez. Se acomodo en su asiento , abrazándose a su mismo para luego mirar disimuladamente al ruso, el cual parecía estar dormido, con los ojos cerrados, los labios ligeramente entre abiertos y expresión de tranquilidad, casi como un ángel… muy magullado por haberse caído a la tierra de cara. Alfred no pudo disimular una sonrisa cuando vio la cara del otro… de verdad le había dado una buena paliza (porque no era necesario mencionar que el también había resultado bastante golpeado por el ruso, ese era un detalle menor)

El camino parecía interminable y tenia ganas de ir al baño, además que se estaba mareando mas y mas, tenia sueño, el cual le volvía a ganar la pelea, el paisaje se repetía continuamente, parecía que estaban atravesando un bosque eterno, oscuro y frío.

-esto es una mierda-susurro, dejando caer hacia atrás la cabeza, apoyándola en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndose al fin.

_-pap__á__…__ ¿has sabido mas de el niño nuevo?_

_-¿el extranjero? No, hace mucho que no lo veo-su padre suspiro y doblo el diario que estaba leyendo-aunque el tártaro tampoco lo he visto mas._

_-¿tártaro?-susurro Matthew cuando su padre se fue- ¿Qué es un tártaro?_

_-un hombre malo__…__ o eso creo_

_-quizas mato a ese niño_

_-no, no lo mato, ¡Vanya escapo! Dijo que se iba a su casa_

_-¿y su casa no era con ese hombre?_

_-no, creo que no es así__…__ por algo se escapo_

_Su hermano lo miro no muy convencido, antes de irse y dejarlo solo en la sala, e pequeño Alfred quedo mirando los muchos libros que había en el estante y saco uno sobre países, lo abrió en el suelo y comenzó a buscar, deslizando su manito por las coloridas paginas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba._

_-Russia__…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(1)horosho govnyuk: bien bastardo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier critica es bien recibida (así sea para decirme que les gusto, que lo odiaron, para amenazarme, tomatazos, lo que quieran)


	5. Recuerdos en Sepia

Para cuando despertó ya era completamente de noche, estaba recostado sobre algo como y tibio, se abrazo a él y sintió que también lo abrazaban, era tan cómodo…

-jóvenes, bienvenidos a su nueva casa

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, pestañeando un poco para poder enfocar bien para luego darse cuenta que estaba casi recostado sobre el ruso, el cual aun no había despertado y lo seguía teniendo abrazado.

-…-rojo hasta las orejas lo empujo, abrió la puerta con rapidez y se bajo del auto, apenas si despidiéndose del chofer, arrastrando su maleta y entrado a la casa.

Iván por su parte tuvo un no muy agradable despertar cuando fue empujado… golpeándose la nuca contra la puerta contraria, dándose cuenta luego de que habían llegado a destino, y apenas si pudo ver la mancha rubia que se perdió rápidamente en el interior de la casa. Suspiro un poco, sacando su maleta del auto.

-¿Cuándo nos vendrán a buscar?-pregunto al chofer.

-cuando la señorita Herdervary lo ordene

-pero…

-adiós señor-sin decir más el hombre se volvió a subir al auto y se marcho, dejando solo al ruso, al cual no le quedo otra que entrar a la cabaña donde tendría que convivir con el yanqui quien sabia por cuánto tiempo.

El interior era cálido por lo menos, aunque no habían muchos muebles, había un sofá, pequeño, apenas si cabrían dos personas en el, mas allá la cocina, una única mesa, dos sillas, el refrigerador, la cocina y el lavaplatos. El baño… donde al parecer estaba el americano encerrado, pero lo que le importaba de verdad… el cuarto. Corrió hacia él y confirmo sus temores, una sola cama, que ni siquiera era matrimonial, no, era pequeña, como para que tuviera que dormir apegados, tendrían que turnarse el sofá… Eso claro, si es que Alfred se decidía a salir del baño de una vez, porque al parecer, por lo que demoraba, parecía que se quedaría a vivir allí toda su estancia en aquel lugar.

Dejo su maleta en el cuarto y se tiro sobre la cama, notando que de verdad era pequeña, para él solo ya estaba bien, pero para compartir… era imposible. Maldijo su suerte, nunca se espero que las cosas terminaran así, el queria… solo terminar la película de una vez y ya, olvidarse de todo eso que estaba pasando, nunca se imagino que las cosas se terminaran así, pensó que sería más fácil solucionar sus rencillas con el americano, pero no… parecía que su odio solo podía crecer mas y mas.

Cerró los ojos, aun cansado por el viaje en el que dormir se le había hecho demasiado incomodo, aunque hubo una parte en que pudo dormir bastante bien, cómodo y caliente, pero parecieron solo unos segundos hasta que cierto yanqui lo empujo sin motivo alguno contra la puerta y salió huyendo a acuartelarse al baño. Lamentablemente cuando despertó nuevamente, tampoco fue de buenas formas, ya que fue bruscamente sacudido por Alfred que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-mascullo, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada.

-Es la única cama que hay

-Ya lo se

-Y no pienso dormir contigo

-En algo estamos de acuerdo da

-Así que lárgate al sillón

-… ¿Y por qué yo tengo que dormir en el sillón? Duerme tú allá

-¡no voy a dormir en el sillón!

Nueva discusión, se notaba que iban de mal en peor y seguro vivir juntos solo empeoraría las cosas, de eso ambos estaban seguros. Al final, llegaron a un acuerdo, se turnarían por días para dormir en la cama, lanzaron una moneda para decidir quién dormiría esa noche en la cama y lamentablemente para el ruso le toco el sofá.

Fue una de las noches más largas para los dos, ya que esperaban que en cualquier momento viniera el otro a jugarle una mala pasada. Cosa que no ocurrió ya que estaban demasiado ocupados vigilando su propio sueño.

_No estaba seguro si aquello había ocurrido en verano o invierno, pero si recordaba que era muy temprano por la mañana cuando ocurrió. Se estaba trepando a la verja del jardín, ignorando los llamados de su gemelo que le decía que se bajara de allí, pero no lo hizo, menos aun cuando estaba seguro que en el patio de la casa de al lado había visto una bufanda blanca ondear en el aire._

_-¿Vanya?_

_A los pocos minutos Matthew también se había trepado a la cerca para poder ver, buscando aquel rastro de bufanda que Alfred estaba seguro de haber visto._

_-Yo no lo veo Al…_

_-¡Lo vi! Estoy seguro, es… ¡allí!-señalo donde se veía ondear la punta de una bufanda blanca de nuevo, pero era solo la bufanda, nada más, se había enganchado en una rama._

_-No es el, puede ser de cualquiera_

_-¡Es de él! Es igual a la que usaba la otra noche, espera un poco, voy a ver…-saltó al otro lado de la cerca, contra las advertencias de su hermano y se acerco para tomar la bufanda con cuidado, pero no logro desengancharla. Frunció el ceño y se acerco a la casa, poniéndose en puntillas para tratar de ver lo que había en el interior y después de varios intentos logro colgarse del borde de la cornisa y levantarse poco a poco, hasta obtener una visión general de la casa._

_-¡Alfred!-Matthew le gritaba desde donde estaba, preocupado por el, ordenándole que volviera de inmediato a su lado de la propiedad._

_-Espera, un poco, ya…-grito al ver una cara aparecer de improvisto en medio de la oscuridad tenue de la casa._

Y claro, como es tan típico en los sueños también despertó gritando de su pesadilla, mirando asustado por unos momentos a todos lados al no reconocer la casa pero luego recordó todo lo ocurrido y se volvió a dejar caer sobre la almohada, maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero en poco fue levantado por su estomago al sentir un exquisito olor de algo friéndose.

Aun en pijama avanzo con cuidado por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina y encontrar al ruso friendo huevos, tarareado algo inentendible por lo bajo, ya vestido, con una taza de café sobre la mesa y al parecer por terminar de preparar su desayuno. El estomago del rubio gruño de hambre y se sentó a la mesa a la espera de que le sirvieran.

Iván apago la cocina, para luego girarse hacia la mesa, encontrándose con el yanqui que miraba con demasiado interés los huevos que acababa de preparar.

-… ¿Buen día?

-Ah… good morning, apúrate con el desayuno que tengo hambre-reclamo, sonriendo cuando el olor de la comida se hizo más intenso.

-Mi desayuno da, no tuyo-le aclaró el ruso, sentándose frente a él para comenzar a comer, ignorando completamente el gesto de desagrado que puso el yanqui por esa respuesta.

-No seas egoísta, estamos aquí por algo-le reclamo, tratando de acercar a él la sartén con los huevos fritos, y claro, le sacaba en cara el porqué estaban allí, exclusivamente por que tenía hambre, ya que no tenía el menor interés en hacer las paces con el ruso, apenas estuviera con el estomago lleno, se alejaría lo mas que pudiera del ruso.

Iván atrajo en sentido contrario su comida, no pensaba compartirla-Digamos que no está en mis planes llevarme bien contigo da, a lo mucho fingiré que te soporto para salir pronto de aquí da

-¡Bien, entonces finge también ser buena persona y comparte tu comida!

-¡Hay mas en el refrigerador, cocina tu mismo!

-¡Lo haría si supiera!

-¿….No sabes cocinar? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿5?

Alfred se puso furiosamente rojo, no era su culpa, había aprendido a sobrevivir a base de McDonalds y cualquier comida de preferencia no inglesa. El fue educado con la comida rápida y los platos de microondas, no tenía tiempo para andar aprendiendo recetas.

-Es… es que eso es cosa de mujeres

-Por favor, ni siquiera tú te crees esa excusa da

-¡Dame los malditos huevos Braginski!

Y así, como en su primera mañana juntos, entre forcejeo y forcejeo, tirando del lado contrario la sartén… que ambos se tuvieron que conformar solo con tomar café en el desayuno, puesto que los huevos… acabaron en el suelo.

Para Alfred era desesperante. Su primer día junto con Iván fue horrible… aunque la verdad apenas si le vio, el ruso al parecer decidió pasarse todo el día afuera tratando de encontrar el fin del bosque, así que el oji azul no tuvo más remedio que quedar solo en la casa.

Después de revisar todo el refrigerador y ver que solo había cosas para preparar y nada rápido para comer, se tuvo que conformar con comer un pan con manteca. Afortunadamente la coca cola no le faltaba, al parecer fue lo único que le había dejado Herdervary en aquel solitario lugar.

Trato de pasarse el día durmiendo en la cama, puesto que sabía que en la noche le tocaría dormir en el pequeño sofá de la sala, y dudaba poder tener un sueño decente en aquel lugar. Aunque para cuando despertó seguía siendo temprano, y su estomago le volvía a reclamar por comida. De nuevo… se tuvo que conformar con el pan con manteca y mas coca cola.

Cuando al fin volvió Iván, ya era de noche. Por una vez en la vida Alfred estaba ansioso por verlo, claro, no porque tuviera miedo de estar en una cabaña solo, a oscuras en medio de la nada, claro que no… era por la comida, esperaba que el otro cocinara algo, pero al parecer Iván venia tan cansado que paso de él y se tiro sobre la cama boca abajo sin decir palabra.

-Hey… dude…-el americano abrió la puerta del cuarto, esperando alguna reacción que no fuera un gruñido-¿No piensas comer nada?

-¿hay algo cocinado?-pregunto Iván, sin levantar el rostro de la almohada.

-Nada de nada…

-Entonces no quiero nada

El estomago de Alfred gruño sonoramente como respuesta… que a esta altura se conformaba hasta con comerse los huevos en el piso.

-Ok… -frunció el ceño, soltando un suspiro luego, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, quedándose pensativo unos momentos más-¿Encontraste algo interesante?

-Creo que hay de esas setas alucinógenas da… pero más allá de eso, solo hay árboles y mas árboles… y ardillas rabiosas.

Por un momento, el menor tuvo la graciosa imagen del ruso siendo atacado por ardillas vengadoras. Y pensar que el siempre las considero animales estúpidos.

-También hay osos…

-¿Osos…?

-da, así que es mejor tener siempre bien cerradas las puertas y ventanas.

-Oh… ok…

-Otra cosa

-¿Qué?

-Lárgate

Iván le lanzo una almohada, echándolo del cuarto.

_- . - . - . -_

_Día 4_

10:50 am

"_Esto es horrible, me paso todo el maldito día solo. Iván apena desayuna se manda a cambiar. Aun tiene la esperanza de encontrarle un final al bosque._

_Me muero de hambre_"

11:30 am

"_El bastardo de Iván aun no llega, pero al menos me dejo algo de su comida…"_

_1:15 pm_

"_Muero de hambre, me aburrí de la manteca y el pan tostado, un hero como yo necesita comer bien."_

_3:00 pm_

"_El arroz no es tan fácil de hacer como lo hacen ver… de todas formas es un asco._

_Iván aun no aparece y espero que se lo haya comido un oso"_

_3:05 pm_

"_Lo del oso era broma, ¡tiene que volver y hacer algo de cenar!"_

_Día 5_

"_Esto es el diario de un moribundo…estoy seguro que moriré pronto, entre las malas comidas, dormir en el sillón, pasarme la existencia solo y abandonado… moriré y me darán un premio Oscar póstumo…"_

Alfred quedo mirando su improvisado diario de vida al que recurría para tratar de matar el tiempo, apoyándose la pluma en los labios unos momentos antes de volver a escribir:

"_Arthur, cuando encuentren mi seco cadáver en este sitio, quiero que sepas que te voy a demandar a ti y a la loca de Hedervary por encerrarme aquí con el maldito ruso, ¡Aunque este muerto te demandare igual! Porque es todo culpa de ustedes, que lo sepan_

_PD: Mas les vale dejar mi Oscar póstumo sobre mi tumba que estará junto a la de Marilyn Monroe"_

Y de esa manera finalizaba su diario que no le duro más de dos días, la verdad fue bastante tratando de él que siempre era inconstante y que se aburría con facilidad, pero en esos momentos su soledad había llegado lo bastante lejos como para continuarlo y finalizarlo con aquella amenaza.

Ese día Iván llego más temprano de lo usual, pero también parecía más cansado, Alfred no pasó por alto que tenía algo diferente en su aspecto pero no supo de qué se trataba. El ruso le pidió que por favor cambiaran turnos esa noche y le dejara dormir en la cama y a cambio el preparaba el desayuno para ambos en la mañana.

Alfred acepto… era el mejor trato que pudiera haber hecho con él en aquellos momentos que hasta su estomago celebro dejando de gruñir por comida.

_-Alfred…-la voz suave y baja le desconcentro de los juegos con su hermano en esos momentos y la reconoció de inmediato, caminando hacia la reja, viendo al fin al ruso que llevaba el cuello vendado de mala forma y tenía varios moretones en la cara e incluso un par de cortes. Parecía más delgado y pálido que la última vez que lo vio._

_-Pensé que habías escapado… ¿Qué paso?-pregunto, tomando una de las manos del ruso que estaban frías. Por primera vez entendía a lo que su padre se refería con lo de 'preocuparse por los demás'-¿el te encontró?_

_Iván pareció titubear unos momentos, asintiendo luego con la cabeza, pero sonriéndole de todas formas-Nos vamos a ir, de regreso a Rusia_

_-¡Genial! ¿Eso era lo que querías, cierto?_

_-Me voy con el_

_El pequeño americano sintió como su hermano se acercaba a escuchar pero no le hiso el menor caso y solo pudo seguir al pendiente del rostro de Iván._

_-Tienes que escapar… ven con nosotros, mi papás no puede cuidar, a los tres_

_-No, Quan es grande, no quiero más problemas-su mirada se torno ligeramente brillosa, como si fuera a llorar-Ya entendí que no me puedo ir_

_-Pero él no es tu papá_

_Ambos escucharon la voz del mongol llamando al ruso, que tembló de forma visible._

_-Ya no vamos_

_-¿Cuándo vuelven?-Alfred se sujeto con fuerza a la mano del soviético cuando este se quiso ir._

_-Nunca, ya no vamos a volver, Alfred tengo que ir…_

_-¡Pero… no te puedes ir así como así! Aun tienes que probar el chocolate caliente que hace mi mamá_

_El segundo llamado ya no fue tan amable como el primero e Iván se comenzó a desesperar._

_-Iván Braginski-le dijo de forma apresurada-Me llamo Iván Braginski, te vendré a visitar apenas pueda separarme de él_

_-Promételo, tienes que prometerlo_

_-Lo prometo-aseguro, dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero en la prisa del momento, el nerviosismo de Iván y lo inquieto de Alfred el beso termino siendo en los labios, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada e Iván solo se fue corriendo._

_-¡Alfred Jones!-le grito cuando lo perdió de vista-¡Yo me llamo Alfred Jones!_

-Hablas dormido-le dijo Iván, el Iván actual que lo despertó con aquellas palabras, logrando que dé la impresión se cayera del sillón-el desayuno está servido-acabo por decir, al parecer no de muy buen humor.

x..x..x..x

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, mis disculpas… y muchas gracias por leer.

Como estoy de vacaciones y sin internet, aprovechare de actualizar todo lo que debo o hare el intento… el siguiente capítulo de esto está listo, así que no demorare demasiado.

Gracias por leer, cualquier crítica es bienvenida.

x..x..x..x

_Atrapados_

_-¡Iván!-apenas el ruso se giro hacia él se le tiro encima abrazándolo de forma breve para luego apartarse rápidamente de él, sonriendo de forma amplia-¡volviste Vanya!_

_Los ojos de Iván le miraron casi con horror al escuchar ese nombre, mientras se alejaba un paso de él para mantener la distancia, mirándolo luego con absoluto enojo._


	6. Como el agua

El desayuno fue en silencio, por una parte el ruso no parecía de muy buen humor y por otra Alfred tenía demasiada hambre como para perder el tiempo hablando de cosas que a ninguno de los dos le interesarían y además… serian solo huevos revueltos lo que había hecho el ruso, pero eran los mejores huevo revueltos de la vida.

Iván no salió ese día de la casa a recorrer, no porque ya hubiera desistido, sino porque el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras y el viento frio sacudía con fuerza los árboles, anunciando que se les vendría encima un fuerte temporal de lluvia.

El ruso cerró las ventanas con sus protectores y aseguro bien la puerta mientras murmuraba algo sobre que la casa no resistiría mucho el mal tiempo. Alfred por otra parte estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, mientras se tomaba un café, mirando por la única ventana que seguía sin tapiar.

Las nubes parecían cada vez más oscuras, mientras que el viento sacudía sin piedad los arboles más pequeños y débiles; a lo lejos se escuchaba cada cierto tiempo un sonido profundo y sordo, truenos seguramente. Aquello la verdad no le importaba, siempre y cuando fuera solo lluvia y viento no tenía problema alguno.

Se acomodo un poco mejor en el sillón, mirando al ruso de forma disimulada desde su lugar. El soviético estaba en la cocina, tomando té seguramente, leyendo algún libro de esos imposibles de entender con todas sus letras al revés. No era demasiado distinto a como era en la secundaria, dejando de lado todas la malformaciones de jorobas, parches piratas, patas de palo y dientes torcidos que solo estaban en su imaginación; Alfred lo recordaba perfectamente bien… demasiado quizás.

Cuando le vio llegar a su colegio le extraño, le parecía conocido aquel chico extranjero demasiado alto, de mirada fría y rasgos duros. Se quedo al margen de todos los comentarios que comenzaron a circular en el colegio y solo se ocupaba de mirarlo de forma atenta, el cabello ceniza algo más corto de cómo lo usaría después, la piel extremadamente pálida, la bufanda que jamás parecía quitarse, los ojos violetas que cuando lo miraron parecieron despreciarlo por completo.

Más tarde supo su nombre: 'Iván Braginski'. Era un ruso que había llegado hacia poco tiempo al país junto a su hermana mayor y otra más pequeña; manejaba bastante bien el inglés aunque solía no hablar más allá de lo justo y necesario. Su aspecto intimidaba a los demás, que le tenían cierto miedo y no tardaron demasiado en cubrirlo con rumores escalofriantes que iban desde que venía escapando de la policía rusa por asesinato hasta que tenía relaciones incestuosas con sus dos hermanas. Alfred hiso caso omiso a todas aquellas tonterías, lo reconocía, lo recordaba perfectamente, y le alegraba saber que aquel niño pequeño y delgado había sobrevivido y había vuelto a su país… y al parecer sin ese otro hombre malo, solo tuvo que esperar su oportunidad para acercarse.

_-¡Iván!-apenas el ruso se giro hacia él se le tiro encima abrazándolo de forma breve para luego apartarse rápidamente de él, sonriendo de forma amplia-¡volviste Vanya!_

_Los ojos de Iván le miraron casi con horror al escuchar ese nombre, mientras se alejaba un paso de él para mantener la distancia, mirándolo luego con absoluto enojo._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_Alfred trato de no apagarse por ese rechazo… era natural que después de tanto tiempo le hubiera olvidado, ¿no?_

_- Soy… je… seguro lo olvidaste después de tanto tiempo, yo era el chico que siempre te buscaba cuando eras pequeño, Alfred, una vez nos escondimos juntos de una tormenta y después tu dijiste que ibas a escapar del hombre con el que vivías - ni siquiera noto como la mirada de Iván se tornaba de nuevo en una de horror para volverse cada vez más amenazadora - Al final te fuiste de nuevo con él a Rusia y dijiste que me ibas a venir a ver cuando te separas de él... jeje… pero nunca pensé que volverías de verdad ¡menos que también te gustara el teatro!_

_- No te conozco - le dijo el ruso de forma fría - déjame en paz_

_-¿No me…? - el americano titubeo - Usabas siempre una bufanda blanca, como la que tienes ahora, pero la otra era vieja, el hombre con el que vivías se llamaba… se llamaba Quan y…_

_No alcanzo a decir nada mas, Iván lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo llego a tirar al suelo, para luego acercarse a él y tomarlo de los cuellos de la chaqueta, alzándolo un poco del piso._

_- No vuelvas a mencionarlo, no te conozco, no me agradas y te quiero lejos de mi vista - le dijo antes de soltarlo de forma brusca y dejarlo caer al suelo, dejándolo más aturdido por sus palabras que por el golpe mismo._

A Alfred le había costado mucho entender porque Iván lo negaba tanto, se llego a sentir estúpido por como a él le renacieron todos esos recuerdos e ilusiones infantiles para que el ruso lo rechazara de aquella forma tan fría y cínica… y poco a poco, entre más vueltas le daba a aquello más le comenzó a odiar, y le comenzó a tratar igual como el ruso le trataba, con total desprecio, para después dar un paso más allá y declararlo su enemigo por romper todos sus recuerdos de la infancia y tratar de hacerle la vida imposible, mismo camino que pareció tomar Iván con él.

Pero en realidad… nunca supo… él porque de ese rechazo que aun, con el paso de los años continuaba doliéndole igual.

Alfred tembló ligeramente, viendo otra vez el cielo, la lluvia ya había comenzado y repiqueteaba de forma molesta contra la ventana, por lo que cerró la cortina y se levanto de donde estaba. La casa estaba horriblemente fría.

- ¿No tenemos estufa? - pregunto, pudiendo ver su propio aliento dibujarse por el frio.

- No, ni brasero ni calefactor - le contesto el ruso, que no aparto la vista de su libro, aunque a diferencia de antes ahora estaba cubierto por una manta que seguramente saco de la cama. Alfred no pudo evitar fijarse de nuevo en él… sus rasgos seguían siendo igual de infantiles que en la adolescencia, solo que ahora parecían un poco más finos y angulosos, el cabello al estar un poco más largo estaba también ligeramente más ondeado; su piel, si bien seguía pálida, ya no parecía tan alejada de la luz del sol, y sus ojos… que ahora se clavaban en el mirándolo con extrañeza eran exactamente igual de tristes y raros que siempre.

- ¿Tengo algo raro en la cara para que me mires así?

- Tu nariz me sigue pareciendo ridículamente grande

- Y a mí tu cerebro me parece ridículamente pequeño, pero me guardo mis comentarios; en la cama quedaron mas manta si tienes mucho frio, después cocinare algo caliente para la comida.

- Bien, bien, no demores demasiado

Con el paso de la tarde, el agua parecía cada vez caer con más fuerza, mientras que la casa crujía de forma peligrosa por culpa del viento que azotaba sin perdón alguno contra la frágil estructura de madera. El frío ya se volvía casi insoportable, mientras que Alfred estaba abrigado con dos mantas, y ni siquiera la sopa que hizo Iván le ayudo a entrar en calor. Para la noche ya había varias goteras por toda la casa y gran parte del piso cubierto con vasos, ollas y fuentes tratando de evitar que todo acabado inundado.

Alfred trataba de calmarse, era solo algo de lluvia y viento, nada más hasta el momento. Se mantenía cerca de la única vela que tenían para iluminarse ya que hasta la luz se había cortado. No tener luz no era un problema, claro que no, estar a 'fuentes' de que la lluvia los inundara dentro de la casa tampoco era un problema; el frío que lo calaba hasta los huesos haciéndolo tiritar de forma violenta… bueno, eso sí era un problema, odiaba el frío, demasiado, casi más que….

El cielo fue atravesado por un relámpago que ilumino el interior de la casa por unos momentos antes de extinguirse.

Perdió el aliento, mientras mantenía los ojos muy abiertos en la impresión de aquello. No le importaba la lluvia, el viento, ni el frío en esos momentos, pero… si los relámpagos, conservaba ese miedo infantil a las tormentas y simplemente era algo que lo superaba.

- Creo que lo mejor es dormir, no ganaremos nada con seguir despiertos - dijo Iván, que miraba hacia el exterior por la única ventana que no estaba tapiada - Te toca la cama

El americano se quedo muy quieto en su puesto, apenas susurrando un 'si' de respuesta mientras que se aferraba a las mantas que lo cubrían. Se levanto de forma lenta, cubierto hasta la cabeza con ellas para dirigirse con igual lentitud al cuarto, pero se quedo en su lugar cuando un nuevo relámpago irrumpió con fuerza, trayendo más lluvia con él. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, como hacía años que no hacía, siempre que había tormenta estaba en su casa por lo general, o estaba con Arthur o Matthew, los cuales sabiendo sus miedos no se negaban a quedarse con él mientras durara la tormenta, pero ahora…iba a tener que pasar la noche a solas.

-¿Qué pasa? - Iván alzó la vista hacia él, mirándolo de forma fija unos momentos, tratando de distinguir su rostro en medio de la poca luz que le daba la vela que se había consumido casi por completo - ¿Alfred? - se levantó de su puesto y se acercó a él, el rubio ni siquiera se había movido y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados en una expresión que a Iván le recordó demasiadas cosas - ¿Aun les tienes miedo a las tormentas?

- P-Por supuesto q-que no

Esta vez el sonido que acompaño al relámpago fue ensordecedor por unos segundos, había caído demasiado cerca al parecer. Alfred reacciono por instinto, solo se aferro a lo que tenía más cercano, en este caso, el cuerpo del ruso al que se abrazo con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras temblaba igual que hoja de otoño. El ruso quedó perplejo por unos momentos, mirándolo sorprendido por ese gesto, que aunque no le gustara, le recordaba demasiado a ese pequeño americano con el que paso una noche de tormenta muchos años atrás.

- No tengo miedo - gimió Alfred, mientras aun no soltaba de su agarre al otro - No te temo a las tormentas, eso es…es de niños pequeños…

- Da… no les tienes miedo - murmuró Iván, apoyando de forma suave sus manos en torno a la cintura del americano para abrazarlo también - Vamos a buscar más mantas a la cama para quedarnos acá.

Al final, ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, sobre un par de cojines, Iván con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, mientras que Alfred seguía aferrado a ese abrazo contra su pecho, mirando de forma seria hacia la vela mortecina que los alumbraba; ambos bien abrigados con las mantas y el calor del otro.

- Me gustaría tomar el chocolate caliente de hacia mi madre… - murmuró el menor, acomodándose un poco para acabar entre las piernas de Iván, quedando mas cobijado de esa forma.

- A mí también me gustaría –murmuró de forma baja, acomodándose un poco mejor entre los cojines, ciñendo más su agarre en torno a su cintura.

- Sigues estando invitado a beberlo… en vacaciones si quieres – ofreció alzando un poco la mirada hacia él, sintiéndose incomodo ante lo prolongado del silencio del otro - ¿Por qué cuando nos volvimos a ver…?  
>- No te he dado tanta confianza Alfred, estoy cansado.<p>

- Yo quiero saber, tengo derecho de saberlo, porque siempre…

- ¡No ahora!

Alfred bajo la mirada, ya sin abrazar al otro, manteniéndose apegado a él solo por el calor. Odiaba esa actitud.

Iván por su parte suspiro, mirando hacia el techo unos momentos mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el brazo del americano, como queriendo darle calor de esa forma, sintiéndose mal de alguna forma por negarle algo que sabía que era injusto desde el comienzo.

- Es complicado –murmuró, suavizando su voz – Realmente no es el mejor momento para hablarlo.

- ¿Cuándo va a ser mejor momento? –preguntó impaciente, volviendo a mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

- Cuando salgamos de aquí.

x.x.x.x.

Me estoy volviendo irresponsable con esto iudfvhu

Gracias por leer. Cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido.


End file.
